Fantomex
Jean-Phillipe is a French man with a taste for the expensive and classy. Of course, he also wants around with a white mask on the time, beyond eccentric! But his taste in suits? Very fine. Fantomex is an up-and-coming thief that centers his activities in Europe. In only a month of known activity, he has rose in fame of obtaining what he wants and when he wants it, no security system or guard network seeming to stand in his way. He has since obtained a partner that goes by the codename Lady Fantomex. Background RESEARCH Sentinels came into existence, and mutant kind trembled. At least that is what the humans like to think, and in a way, they are right in that belief. Still, the research in improving Sentinel technology did not there. Prime Sentinels which were humans with nanotechnology introduced to them to brain wash and enhance them around mutant activity were created. They were tested secretly, but were deemed ineffective in the long-run. The primary researcher for Prime Sentinels, Bastion, then suggested the Omega Prime Sentinels. Just as they were to be tested, Simon Trash appeared with a new technological virus. At the creation of Bio-Sentinels, Bastion mysteriously disappeared with the documents of the identity of his Prime and Omega Prime Sentinels. He became wanted by the Weapon Plus project, but concentration centered on the new this new enhanced race of beings. BIRTH Though impregnation of one of them, The World began to really make progress in their research and believe they have found the solution they always wanted by using a combination of Trasks virus and the mutant X gene. With this, the program would not only turn mutant own kind against each other, but be able to use the false imagery of heroes to their advantage. And thus, the Super-Sentinel Charlie Cluster-7 was born. He was not the only one of his kind, or the first as there was the Zona Cluster-6 (Huntsman). Still, with his human appearance and social skills, Charlie showed plenty promise as Weapon XIII in meeting the goals of Weapon Plus. DEVELOPMENT Weapon Plus decided to enhance his aging and education. When E.V.A. came from his mouth at puberty, his abilities began to increase he became even slyer with the development of misdirection powers. He took to knowledge like it was life giving water. However, during transport in London while on the way to a new facility to prepare for the field, there was an accident. Zonas (Weapon XII) container was later retrieved, but Charlie's (Weapon XIII) was found empty. Since then, the man hunt began. FREEDOM Charlie adopted the name Jean-Phillipe and the codename Fantomex. He took on a French demeanor and began to operate as a thief throughout Europe and the U.K. For a handful of months, Fantomex felt freedom for the first time, he felt what he believed true joy, and definitely made use of what technology he managed to recover at the accident to so-called good use. All seemed well, until he got shot by agents of the Weapon Plus project when they found him. To make matters worse, he was then grabbed by shadows and dragged away. He felt almost as if he went into a cold sleep before his eyes opened again to a very confusing scene within what he would discover to be a Labyrinth. Personality Fantomex has a very complex personality, if only for the fact that he is willing to constantly change himself to surprise people. However, some things are the foundation of who he is. Charlie Cluster-7 was isolated in his upbringing within The World, he grew up learning to trust no one and get attached to no one. Getting him to truly open up is like pulling teeth, and will often sway depending on the circumstances of the situation. He has the ability to trust someone to perform a specific task due to ability or due to their personality to respond with a specific reaction, but developing the ability to trust someone 24/7 has not happened and may never happen. Between his self-isolation and distrustfulness, the fact he had managed to connect and attach himself to Alex Summers is beyond amazing. Though even with that, he still cannot remove his mask as a show of trust. Partially due to his two brains, Fantomex can also be a very unpleasant person when annoyed or pissed off. He may show it with biting sarcasm as he often knows just how to push people’s buttons, or he could simply just cause them pain and suffering, or even death. The brain that holds his darker personality is what Jean-Phillipe refers to as Charlie. It is the brain that took to most of the programming and propaganda of The World, and especially excelled at the emotionally detached killing. Jean-Phillipe on the other hand does actually have a great sense of humor. He can easily crack jokes, use sarcasm, or even just annoy people on purpose because he thinks it is funny. Part of his entire French persona other than preference, is because he discovered the accent can be annoying and distracting to others which provides him an edge (outside of France of course). Fantomex is also freedom obsessed; he does not want to be caged again especially after experiencing what the world has to offer. He will fight tooth and nail with Weapon Plus to keep his freedom. It is also a matter of pride, which he has plenty of. He is also prideful about his reputation as a thief. Though he does not mind someone underestimating him as it can work in his advanced, it is merely a matter of pride to make them regret it. Fantomex also enjoys being the center of attention when he is not making a point to remain hidden. He enjoys the good things in life that only money can buy; he loves flirting with beautiful women, and certainly enjoys a challenge. He’s curious about the world and is not afraid to ask questions when it will not put him at an obvious disadvantage, and he asks questions especially when it can put him in advantage by throwing people off. Perhaps surprisingly, Jean-Phillipe does have a heart. He will do what needs to be done (while also mocking Wolverine's ‘I’m the best at what I do’), and will show no remorse. For the salvation of the world however he can make surprising decisions and take dramatic heroic actions that would surprise most everyone that has not seen him do such actions in the past. So he may give a hungry child a piece of bread, but that does not mean he would appreciate a teenager going all ‘my life is horrible’ break down on him. He has a cold grasp of reality that prevents him from being able to baby anyone, and thus making him seem as if he lacks patience or compassion at times. Logs 2012 Logs *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-08-28 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shorter Than I Expected - Meeting for the first time, the wheels begin to turn as two deadly Weapon Projects unit. *2012-08-31 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dark X-Men and Grey Gen-Xers - Fantomex leads a team - in his own soloist way - to storm a Weapon Plus satellite facility for information on the new Sentinel. *2012-09-07 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dude, Morbid Humor! - Jean-Phillipe visits Alex when he is supposed to be in his recovery bed. The two have one very morbid conversation. *(DG: 2012-09-12 - Super Family Celebration Theft Prank?) *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-09-27 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Slave-R-Us - They X-Men aren't all candy and puppies; this group shows slavers that it isn't very profitable to piss off mutants. *2012-11-02 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Bread Crumbs - Following a trail of bread crumbs, Fantomex realizes that things are darker than he would have wished. He uses this to taunt Captain America. *2012-11-09 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Shedding - While investigating a Prime Sentinel sighting in India, Beast shedding on the furniture becomes the least concern. *2012-11-14 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Color and Flare - Two X-Men speak to one another about the mysteries of life. *2012-11-26 - Live for a Tomorrow - Fantomex gathers up Lorelei to try and get her to care about her lungs, and to be proud of her wings. *2012-11-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The oPad - Oracle communicates information to Fantomex about Dr. Sebastion Gilberti and Operation Zero Tolerance. *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. *2012-12-01 - Social Warfare 101 - Jean-Phillipe starts the special classes for Lorelei, which provide more then what meets the eye at first. And what are ethics anyway? *2012-12-03 - American Girls Are So Eaaaasy! - Jean-Phillipe gives Kenzie a chance to join a very special class, and is half disappointed in the girl. And to be honest? It has nothing to do with her secret love life. *2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part - Jean-Phillipe takes the girls that are part of his Social Warfare class out shopping, and makes a point to drag a suffering Alex with him. *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. *2012-12-30 - Coming Clean - Alex asks for Fantomex's help on finding out who a man named Slade is. Also admits to his feelings about Kensington. 2013 Logs *2013-01-06 - Splitting at the Seams: Little Dream of Me - Alex is strung out with worry over the missing Kenzie, and Fantomex is just trying to be there consciously and sub-consciously for his BFF. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-10 - Splitting at the Seams: Finding Mother - Jean-Phillipe goes to Havok for help in a kidnapping...of his Mother?! (RM: 2013-01-12 - UFO Kidnapping Elderly!) *2013-01-19 - Splitting at the Seams: Alex's Fallout - Alex is about to crash and burn, but Fantomex decides to be there to at least try and pick up the pieces. *2013-01-21 - Experiments flew over the Cuckoo's Nest - Fantomex promised to bring Laura home, he just took longer than planned. *2013-01-27 - Stranger Danger - Alex goes to the Danger Room to train and is joined by Jubilee. Unknown to them, Fantomex re-programs the computer and strange antics ensue. Alex also learns a new way to use his power. *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: The Nocturnal Visitor - Lady Fantomex surprises Alex in his room and Alex freaks out, calling for help. *2013-02-01 - Splitting at the Seams: Cry For Me - Lore cries for her teacher, and ends up with more questions than answers with his resurrection. *2013-02-03 - Enforcement of Mutant Survival - Blade gets a surprise meeting from two very flamboyant individuals with a deal to do what he is best at. *2013-02-10 - Time To Move On - The two Fantomexs call Psylocke out and offer her a chance to move on with her life for something more than self-torment. *2013-02-11 - Herding Cats - The clones decide it is high time to recruit Pete, they just didn't realize he already experienced one mugging. But unshaken, the duo drag Pete along to deliver to the new master of the house - Pete himself. *2013-02-15 - Fury Clone - Fantomex bites off more than he intended to chew by following up on Blade's off-wall comment. *2013-02-24 - Social Warfare 301 - Dining Dates - Jean-Phillipe takes Lorelei out to diner as part of her social warfare training. He may have resigned from Xavier's, but he hasn't resigned from Lorelei's life. *2013-08-11 - Payment With Interest - Fantomex contacts Cable, promising payment for a merc job in the past. Gallery File:Fantomex1.jpg File:Fantomex2.jpg File:Fantomex3.jpg File:Fantomex4.jpg File:Fantomex5.jpg File:Fantomex6.jpg File:Fantomex7.jpg File:Fantomex8.jpg File:Gutters_27_by_William_Dean_Blankenship_Jr.jpg File:Fantomex9.jpg File:Fantomex10.jpg File:Fantomex11.png Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available